Cosmic Girls
Cosmic Girls *'Nombre:' **Cosmic Girls / WJSN (Internacional). **우주소녀 (Woo Joo So Nyeo) en Corea del Sur. **宇宙少女 (Yǔ Zhòu Shào Nǚ) en China. **宇宙少女 (U Chū Shō Jo) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'Cosmic Girls'?:' Porque como el Cosmos supera el tiempo y el espacio, quieren desenvolverse como éste y ser el mejor Grupo de Chicas de toda la historia. Además el Cosmos no tiene centro definido, por lo que cualquier miembro puede ser el centro. *'Nombre Alternativo: '''WJSN **'¿Por qué WJSN?: Son las chicas que representan los 13 signos del zodiaco. *'''Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 13 chicas (10 coreanas y 3 chinas). **'Número de integrantes inactivas:' 4 chicas (3 chinas y 1 coreana). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 25 de Febrero del 2016. **'En China:' 25 de Febrero del 2016. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' 우정 (Ujung). **'¿Por qué 'Ujung'?:' Ujung puede ser traducido como "amistad", además es una corta palabra para "estación espacial", un lugar donde es muy necesario detenerse cuando se viaja al espacio exterior. Sus fans enviarán, recibirán esperanzas y compartirán los corazones de cada uno en la estación espacial para construir fuertes amistades entre todos. *'Lema:' ¡Would You Like!, Hola, somos Cosmic Girls / WJSN. *'Color Oficial:' Rosa Salmón, Azul Oscuro y Gris Perla. **'¿Por qué?: '''Representan todos los momentos compartidos entre "Cosmic Girls" y "Ujung" que brillan como estrellas en el espacio. *'Género:' Kpop, Dance *'Agencias: ' **Starship Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) ***'Sub-Agencia:' Kakao M Corporation. **Yuehua Entertainment (China). *'Sub-Unidades:' **Wonder Unit (Unidad Maravilla). **Joy Unit (Unidad Alegría). **Sweet Unit (Unidad Dulce). **Natural Unit (Unidad Natural). **WJMK (2018) 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' El 4 de diciembre Starship Entertainment y Yuehua Entertainment revelaron una imagen adelanto de su nuevo grupo femenino. Las compañías de entretenimiento revelaron que harían debutar a un grupo de doce miembros llamado Cosmic Girls para principios del 2016. Este, está compuesto por miembros chinas y coreanas. Cosmic Girls es; actualmente, el grupo femenino más grande. La primera integrante en ser revelada al publico fue EXY. EXY hizo su primera aparición pública como concursante de Unpretty Rapstar 2, a pesar de ser sólo una aprendiz en ese momento. Un representante del grupo revelo que EXY solidificó su lugar en el grupo como la rapera principal por las grandes habilidades que mostró durante el programa. A lo largo del mes de diciembre se fue revelando los perfiles de las integrantes, las cuales serían divididas en cuatro unidades: Wonder unit (Unidad Maravilla), Joy Unit (Unidad Alegría), Sweet Unit (Unidad Dulce) y Natural Unit (Unidad Natural). Cada unidad promocionará diferentes imágenes y estilos, además todas las integrantes son talentosas en diferentes áreas, incluyendo canto, baile y actuación. La agencia del grupo femenino Cosmic Girls reveló un vídeo Starship Entertainment reveló un vídeo musical a mediados de diciembre donde las integrantes interpretan el tema "All I Want For Christmas Is You" de Mariah Carey como regalo de navidades a sus fans y dando un adelanto del gran talento del grupo. *El 29 de diciembre se reveló una colaboración con sus compañeros de agencia, el grupo masculino UNIQ en su single festivo "Happy New Year", apareciendo también en el vídeo musical. '2016: Debut con su primer Mini Album "Would You Like?"' A mediados de febrero del 2016, se confirmó que Cosmic Girls realizaría su debut el 25 de febrero. El 18 de febrero, Cosmic Girls reveló el primer tráiler de su vídeo musical con la aparición del "Príncipe de Asia", Lee Kwang Soo. En el teaser, los sueños del fanboy de Lee Kwang Soo se hacen realidad ya que está rodeado por las 12 hermosas miembros del grupo, todas vestidas con lindos y femeninos trajes. Ese mismo día, se confirmó que el grupo debutaría con su primer mini-álbum, titulado "Would You Like?", que consta de 6 canciones y la canción principal se titula "Mo Mo Mo"''. ''Este mini-álbum también incluirá la versión china de Mo Mo Mo. El 24 de febrero, Cosmic Girls publicó un tráiler para su segunda canción''' Catch Me', cuya publicación fue en marzo. Comparado con el colorido y lindo concepto de '''Mo Mo Mo', el vídeo musical de Catch Me muestra un lado más seductor de las chicas, así como una mayor muestra de su fuerte baile. El 25 de febrero se lanzó su primer mini-álbum Would You Like a las 12pm KST (hora coreana), junto con el vídeo musical de Mo Mo Mo. El 9 de marzo se lanzó el vídeo musical Catch Me. Segundo Mini Álbum 'The Secret' e Ingreso de Yeon Jung El 10 de julio, Starship Entertainment publicó un inesperado adelanto para el grupo femenino, Cosmic Girls (WJSN). En el misterioso adelanto, las 12 constelaciones, que supuestamente representa a las 12 miembros, aparecen rápidamente antes de que el altamente debatido símbolo de la treceava constelación, ofiuco, aparece después que un racimo de gemas explota. El 11 de Julio, Starship Entertainment anuncio a Yoo Yeonjung como nueva integrante del grupo, Starship declaro: Yeon Jung de I.O.I se unirá a Cosmic Girls, el grupo femenino co-producido por Starship y Yuehua Entertainment. Luego de mucha deliberación y considerando la sinergia de Yeon Jung, Yeon Jung se unirá a Cosmic Girls, decidimos reestructurar Cosmic Girls como grupo de 13 integrantes”. La agencia dijo que originalmente, las chicas de Cosmic Girls y Yoo Yeon Jung debutarían juntas pero se apoyaron entre sí cuando eso no pasó. “Fue una decisión difícil de tomar ya que como agencia, la confianza sólida entre Yoo Yeon Jung y Cosmic Girls fue un gran factor en la decisión. Esperamos que den fuerza y ánimo al grupo”. El 28 de julio, Cosmic Girls publicó 13 teasers individuales junto con un collage copilado. El nuevo álbum se titula The Secret y será lanzado, al igual que el video musical, el 17 de agosto de 2016. El 14 de agosto, las chicas de Cosmic Girls dieron a conocer un adelanto de THE SECRET, en donde nos permite descubrir las canciones que conforman su nuevo material. Se ha revelado que EXY también fue parte de la letra de una de las canciones. El grupo tendrá su Showcase de regreso el 17 junto con el lanzamiento del álbum y el MV. El 17 de agosto a la medianoche KST, el ahora grupo de trece miembros lanzó el video musical de su canción Secret, así como su segundo mini álbum The Secret. Su segundo mini álbum cuenta con cinco pistas más, así como una versión china de Secret. '2017: Tercer Mini Álbum 'From. WJSN El 14 de diciembre Starship Entertainment publicó dos imágenes teaser a través de las paginas oficiales del grupo, La primera imagen es el dibujo de una rosa que parece simular al planeta saturno con el titulo "Coming Soon" y la segunda imagen teaser contiene varios objetos dibujados con el titulo ''Just Tell Me Why'. El 18 de diciembre, el grupo de chicas lanzó la agenda a través de las redes sociales para sus próximas semanas, mientras hacen una cuenta regresiva para el lanzamiento de su próximo álbum. El álbum titulado ''''From. WJSN' y el single 'I Wish' será lanzado a la medianoche del 3 de enero y realizarán un showcase ese mismo día. El 19 de diciembre lanzaron cuatro imágenes teasers, mostrando un concepto miesterioso pero suave sin las integrantes mostrando sus rostros, las integrantes van vestidas con vestidos blancos y algunas con uniformes escolares adelantando a los fans el conpcepto del grupo. El 21 de diciembre lanzaron las primeras imágenes teasers individuales mostrando a las integrantes con un concepto de colegialas mostrando miradas suaves y agradables. El 22 de diciembre lanzaron las fotos de las miembros restantes acompañadas por una foto grupal siguiendo con su concepto de colegialas. El 28 de diciembre el grupo lanzo el primer video teaser para su canción principal 'I Wish', en él las chicas aparecen en un campo de fantasia color rosado haciendo su versión perfecta del “mannequin challenge”, que según descubrimos es parte de un juego al que están jugando. Cosmic Girls revelo a través de un anuncio que su comeback fue retrasado un día del 3 al 4 de enero para mejor la calidad de su gran regreso en el video musical asi como en el album. El hastag usado en los tuits de su cuenta oficial también cambiaron previamente utilizado “'Just Tell Me Why'” al título en coreano de “'I Wish'”. El 4 de enero Cosmic Girls lanzo su tercer mini album 'From. WJSN' y el video musical para su cancion principal 'I Wish', El divertido video musical de colores brillantes, inspirado en la fantasía, muestra a las integrantes yendo por aventuras. Una hora despues de haber lanzado 'I Wish' la cancion consiguio el numero 1 en varias listas musicales como melon, Bugs y Soribada siendo este su primer numero uno, su tercer mini album 'From. WJSN' tambein lidero durante dos semanas la lista de GAON. Primer Concierto '¿Would You Like? - Happy Moment' '' El 3 de abril, el grupo anunció a través de su Twitter que darían su primer concierto titulado “'Would You Like'” el 19 y 20 de mayo en Seúl en el Blue Square Samsung Card Hall. Las entradas para los conciertos saldrán a la venta el 11 de abril. El día de la liberación de las entradas para el concierto de los días 19 y 20 de Mayo se agotaron en 15 minutos, haciendo Sold Out. 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum Completo 'Happy Moment' El 18 de mayo Starship Entertainment revelo que '''Cosmic Girls está preparando su regreso con un nuevo álbum, 5 meses después de su último mini álbum. Este nuevo disco será un álbum de estudio (completo), el 1º desde que hicieran su debut el pasado año. El afamado equipo Black Eyed Pilseung será el que producirá su canción promocional. Black Eyed Pilseung ha compuesto grandes éxitos como “'Touch My Body'” de SISTAR o “'Cheer Up'” de TWICE , entre otros, logrando un gran éxito con los grupos femeninos. Antes del lanzamiento de su 1er disco de estudio, Cosmic Girls celebrará sus conciertos el 19 y 20 de mayo en el Blue Square Samsung Card Hall de Seúl El 21 de mayo Cosmic Girl revelo una imagen teaser pa ra su regreso, la canción principal se titulará "Happy", mientras que el álbum de estudio se titulara "Happy Moment". El 30 de mayo Cosmic Girl revelo un video teaser especial para "Happy", el video no sólo da un vistazo al concepto colorido y enérgico con fotos rápidas de las integrantes mientras bailan y posan para la cámara, sino que también nos muestra un pequeño fragmento de la música optimista que escucharemos de Cosmic Girls. El 1 de junio Cosmic Girl revelo un video teaser para "Happy", en el video las integrantes se visten con varios uniformes de porristas y parece que podemos esperar un torneo de dodgeball (matagente) épico entre ellas, quienes están divididas en dos grupos para descubrir quién es la mejor jugadora de dodgeball. El 5 de junio Cosmic Girl revelo un adelanto de su primer album completo "Happy Moment". El 7 de junio, Cosmic Girls publicó su primer álbum de estudio "Happy Moment" y el vídeo musical para la canción principal "Happy". "Happy" es una brillante pista musical con un baile enérgico, y representa las emociones de una chica enamorada. Es una continuación de sus previas canciones “'MoMoMo'”, “'Secret'” y “'I Wish'”, en las que están en proceso de figurarse lo que es el amor. Ahora, en “'Happy'” las chicas están felizmente enamoradas. El 10 de junio, Cosmic Girls tuvo su primera presentacion de regreso con "Happy" atraves del programa musical "Music Core". 'Primer Single CF 'Kiss Me El 5 de julio '''Cosmic Girl' revelo atraves de sus paginas oficiales una imagen de su nuevo single titulado "Kiss Me" el cual es un single promocional para la línea de cosméticos KISS ME. El 8 de julio el grupo fue revelando breves videos teasers de todas las integrantes para su single "Kiss Me", los videos fueron compartidos en la cuenta oficial en Twitter de''' Cosmic Girls''' a lo largo del día y son clips cortos que muestran a cada integrantes diciendo “'Kiss Me'” con un fragmento de su nueva canción como fondo. El 11 de julio Cosmic Girl revelo el video teaser para "Kiss Me", el video muestra a las integrantes disfrutando en la piscina y preparando cócteles mientras miran apasionadamente a un chico, el video acaba con un fragmento de la canción. El 14 de julio''' Cosmic Girl lanzó el video musical para su primer single "'''Kiss Me", en el MV, las miembros van a un parque acuático y se cruzan con varios chicos lindos. Más tarde, las chicas comparten fotos de los chicos que vieron, pero se dan cuenta de que todas han visto al mismo muchacho. El single ha tenido presentaciones especiales para promocionar tanto la canción, como la línea de cosméticos, pero no es un single promocional del grupo como tal, es decir, no es un comeback. '2018: Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Dream your dream'.' El 4 de febrero a las 9pm KST, las páginas oficiales de Cosmic Girls revelaron una foto teaser de su cuarto mini-álbum titulado 'Dream Your dream'. Ellas también compartieron un calendario con las fechas de sus próximos lanzamientos de teasers y actualizaciones con respecto al comeback. 'Dream Your dream' será lanzado oficialmente el 27 de febrero. Del 5 al 7 de febrero, Cosmic Girls fue revelando imágenes teaser en unidades que formaban las integrantes. La primera unidad es "φορευς " formada por Eunseo, Yeonjung, Dayoung y Yeoreum. La segunda unidad es "αγυρτης" formada por Xuanyi, Cheng Xiao, Soobin y EXY. La tercera unidad es "ενυπνιον" formada por Luda, Seola, Bona, Mei Qi y Dawon. El 8 de febrero, Cosmic Girls reveló un vídeo especial titulado "ABOUT μαγικός (WJSN) The 4th Mini Album YOUR DREAM", el breve video muestra un concepto de un mundo mágico haciendo varias referencias al griego y mostrando las tres unidades con sus respectivos títulos. Cada unidad representa un "grado" en una escuela de magia llamada "WJSN School of Wizardry". El 21 de febrero, Cosmic Girls reveló la lista de canciones para su cuarto mini album 'Dream your dream', el álbum contará con seis pistas incluyendo la canción principal titulada 'Dreams come True'. El 23 de febrero, Cosmic Girls reveló un video teaser para 'Dream your dream', el breve video muestra a las integrantes en diferentes localizaciones de una escuela y con un ambiente de ensueño. El breve video también revela un previo de la canción. El 25 de febrero, Cosmic Girls reveló un adelanto de cada pista que se incluirá en su cuarto mini-álbum 'Dream your dream'. El 27 de febrero, Cosmic Girls regresó con su cuarto mini-álbum 'Dream your Dream' 'y el vídeo musical para su canción titular ''Dreams Come True'. “Dreams Come True” es un tema dance pop con una cautivadora melodía, fuerte sonido de sintetizador y rítmica batería. La letra anima a los oyentes a soñar con un final feliz, en lugar de temer un futuro impredecible. Regreso con 10 miembros con Quinto Mini Álbum 'WJ PLEASE?'. El 02 de septiembre a las 8 P.M. KST, Cosmic Girls compartió una imagen teaser en su Twitter oficial. Junto con el nombre del grupo están las palabras en inglés: “'WJ PLEASE?'”. Esta es una combinación divertida de “Would you please?” y el nombre del grupo, pronunciado Woo Joo So Nyeo cuando está escrito en coreano ya que “WooJoo” suena similar a “Would you”. La imagen teaser también tiene la fecha 19 de septiembre, 2018. Cosmic Girls confirmó que volverán con 10 miembros con su nuevo mini álbum titulado 'WJ PLEASE?' '''el 19 de septiembre. Lamentablemente, el grupo estará promocionando sin las integrantes chinas, pues Mei Qi y Xuan Yi tenían programadas promociones con Rocket Girls y la agencia no fue capaz de ajustar los horarios de las actividades individuales de Cheng Xiao en China. El 03 de septiembre, '''Cosmic Girls a través de las redes sociales reveló el horario para las promociones donde sus primeros avances comenzarán el 05 de septiembre. A esto le seguirán más fotos, tres transmisiones V Live, una lista de canciones, una película secreta, un adelanto de MV y una vista previa. El 05 de septiembre el grupo reveló las primeras fotos teasers de para su regreso y presentan a las integrantes Luda y Seol A. El 06 de septiembre lanzaron teasers de Bona y EXY para su regreso a con “'WJ PLEASE?'”. El 07 de septiembre se revelaron los teasers de Yeon Jung y Da Young. El 09 de septiembre el grupo compartió los teasers de Eun Seo y Soo Bin. El 10 de Septiembre Cosmic Girls '''reveló nuevos teasers con Yeo Reum y Da Won para su regreso y el 11 los teasers grupales. El 13 de septiembre '''Cosmic Girls reveló la lista de canciones para su regreso con "WJ PLEASE?". Incluirá su tema principal “'Save Me, Save You'” así como las canciones “'You, You, You”', “'I-YAH'”, “'Masquerade'”, “'Hurry Up'” y “'You&I'”. La integrante EXY formó parte de la letra de todas las canciones y también co-compuso “'You&I'”. El 19 de septiembre a las 6 p.m. KST, el grupo publicó su nuevo mini álbum “'WJ PLEASE?'” junto con el vídeo musical de su canción principal “'Save Me, Save You'”. “'Save Me, Save You'” es un tema synth-pop con una melodía de piano pegadiza y voces de ensueño. La letra cuenta la historia de cómo una chica se acerca al amor. Inactividad de Yeon Jung. El 20 de octubre, Starship Entertainment anunció que Yoo Yeon Jung no podría participar en las actividades del grupo hasta recuperar su salud, debido a problemas de debilidad física, hipotensión e hipoglucemia. El 28 de octubre, Yeon Jung volvió con sus actividades normales con el grupo. '2019: Sexto Mini Álbum 'WJ STAY?'.' El 24 de diciembre de 2018, Starship Entertainment reveló a través de sus cuentas de redes sociales oficiales que Cosmic Girls lanzaría un nuevo álbum el 08 de enero de 2019. El 27 de diciembre el grupo lanzó Imágenes teaser de Bona y Eun Seo. El 28 de diciembre se reveló las imágenes teaser concepto de Luda y Soo Bin. El 29 de diciembre Cosmic Girls compartió nuevas imágenes teasers de Seol A y EXY para su próximo regreso. El 30 de diciembre se revelaron los teasers de Yeon Jung y Da Won. El 31 de diciembre el grupo lanzó imágenes teaser de Yeo Reum y Da Young y el 01 de enero un teaser grupal. El Mini Álbum consta con 7 canciones en total: "La La Love" que es su canción principal, "You Got", "Star", "Memories", "Cantabile", "12 O' Clock" y "UJUNG". Se informó que las miembros Mei Qi, Xuan Yi no participarán en las promociones de su álbum debido a las actividades en China con promociones con Rocket Girls, y Cheng Xiao con sus actividades en solitario pero participaron en la grabación de "Memories". Por lo que el grupo promocionará "La La Love" nuevamente con 10 integrantes. Los miembros de Cosmic Girls, EXY y Da Won, participaron en la escritura y producción de la séptima pista "UJUNG". EXY también se acredita como co-escritor en todas las pistas. El 08 de enero a las 6 p.m. KST, Cosmic Girls lanzó su nuevo mini álbum “'WJ STAY?'” junto al MV de su tema principal. “'La La Love'” es un tema dance retro pop que comienza con sonidos sentimentales de instrumentos de cuerda. Creado por Full8loom, la letra trata sobre complicadas emociones de amor. 'Segundo Concierto 'Would You Stay - Secret Box'.' Cosmic Girl celebró su segundo concierto en solitario, Would You Stay - Secret Box , del 2 al 3 de marzo en el Blue Square Imarket Hall. El día de la liberación de las entradas para el concierto de los días 2 al 3 de Marzo se agotaron en 15 minutos, haciendo Sold Out. Regreso con 10 miembros con su Primer Álbum Especial 'For The Summer'. El 18 de mayo, Starship Entertainment reveló a través de sus cuentas de redes sociales oficiales que Cosmic Girls 'el lanzamiento de un álbum especial “'For The Summer”, el cual está programado para ser lanzado el 4 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST. La imagen teaser muestra a las miembros de Cosmic Girls tomadas de la mano mientras se preparaban para sumergir sus pies en el océano y disfrutar de un día de verano en la playa. Las miembros Mei Qi, Xuan Yi no participarán en las promociones de su álbum debido a las actividades en China con promociones con Rocket Girls, y Cheng Xiao con sus actividades en solitario. Del 25 al 27 de mayo, Starship Entertainment reveló coloridas y refrescantes imágenes teaser en sets para su regreso, el 25 de mayo se reveló fotos concepto "Blue Version", el 26 de mayo "Green Version" y el 27 de mayo "Pink Version". El 28 de mayo Cosmic Girls reveló su lista de canciones para “'For The Summer'”. La nueva canción principal del grupo es “'Boogie Up'”, la cual incluye letra co-escrita por EXY. Ella también trabajó en la letra de otras tres de sus nuevas canciones. El Álbum Especial consta con 5 canciones en total: "Boogie Up", "OH MY SUMMER", "My Type", "Let's Dance" y "Sugar Pop".' El 4 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST, '''Cosmic Girls '''lanzó su nuevo álbum especial junto con su vídeo musical '“Boogie Up” 'el cual presenta ritmos divertidos y adictivos que acompañan las voces refrescantes de las miembros. 'Regreso con su Séptimo Mini Álbum 'As You Wish'. El 29 de octubre Cosmic Girls confirmó su regreso con su séptimo mini álbum "As You Wish" que se lanzará el 19 de noviembre a las 6 pm KST El 02 de noviembre Cosmic Girls lanzó los primeros teasers para su regreso con "As You Wish", las primeras fotos concepto de Seol A, EXY y Soo Bin, adoptando un concepto ecuestre nítido en gamuza. El 03 de noviembre se reveló un segundo conjunto de foto concepto individual. Esta vez, las imágenes teaser presentan a los miembros Luda, Da Won y Eun Seo, que se ven pulidos y deslumbrantes en versiones modificadas de un elegante uniforme blanco y negro. El 04 de noviembre se dieron a conocer a través del Twitter oficial del grupo a las 4 KST para "As You Wish", imágenes teaser conceptuales de Bona, Da Young, Yeo Reum y Yeon Jung. En las imágenes, cada miembro se ve encantador en una variación de un aspecto uniforme pulido, mirando directamente a la cámara con confianza. El 05 de noviembre el grupo reveló las foto concepto grupales inspirado en la equitación en chaquetas de ante, pantalones de montar y botas. Provocando un concepto elegante y ecuestre. El 07 de noviembre Cosmic Girls 'compartió la lista de canciones para su nuevo mini álbum "'As You Wish". La lista de canciones incluye la canción principal del mismo nombre, "Luckitty-cat", "LIGHTS UP", "WW", "BADABOOM", "Full Moon" y "Don't Touch". EXY participó en la escritura de letras de todas sus canciones, mientras que Da Won co-compuso la canción "Full Moon". El 15 de noviembre el grupo lanzó su MV teaser para “As You Wish”. El 19 de noviembre Cosmic Girls 'lanzó su nuevo mini álbum '“As You Wish” junto con el vídeo musical de la canción principal a las 6 pm KST. La canción principal, "As You Wish”, expresa los sentimientos honestos de una chica antes de confesar su amor. Fue compuesta por KZ, Nthonius y BO, y EXY participó en la letra junto con KZ, D’DAY y BO. Inactividad de Da Won. El 12 de diciembre la agencia del grupo, Starship Entertainment emitió una declaración oficial sobre el estado de salud de la miembro. "Hola, somos Starship Entertainment. Esta es una declaración oficial sobre la miembro de WJSN, Da Won." Da Won, expresó recientemente síntomas de ansiedad y para recibir un diagnóstico exacto, recibió un examen y tratamiento detallados en el hospital. Como resultado del examen, le diagnosticaron un trastorno de ansiedad, por lo que suspenderá temporalmente sus actividades dentro de WJSN. Ella recibirá un descanso adecuado mientras se enfoca en su tratamiento y recuperación, y WJSN promocionará con nueve miembros por el momento. Prometemos cuidar a nuestros artistas y contribuir con nuestro apoyo total para la salud y recuperación de Da Won, y publicaremos más avisos en el futuro con respecto a las próximas actividades programadas y actualizaciones sobre la situación. Expresamos disculpas por causar preocupación a UJUNG, que siempre ama y aprecia a WJSN, con las noticias repentinas, y solicitamos que no surjan especulaciones o malentendidos con respecto a la salud y las actividades de Da Won. Gracias." Integrantes thumb|620px|centre De Izquierda a Derecha: Soo Bin, Da Young, Da Won, Eun Seo, Seol A, Bona, Yeo Reum, Lu Da, Yeon Jung, EXY *Seol A (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Bona (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *EXY (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Soo Bin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Luda (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Eun Seo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yeo Reum (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Da Young (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Yeon Jung (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Integrantes inactivas: *Da Won (Vocalista y Bailarina) de Salud * Xuan Yi (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Cheng Xiao (Bailarina y Vocalista) *Mei Qi (Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum 'Álbum Especial' Single Programas de TV *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (12.06.2019) (Ep. 411) *(Arirang) After School Club (11.06.2019) (Ep. 272) *(SBS) Running Man (31.03.2019, Bona) (Ep. 445) *(Arirang) After School Club (22.01.2019) (Ep. 352) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (16.1.2019) (Ep. 390) Todas (Exepto Xuan Yi, Cheng Xiao y Mei Qi) *(SBS) Law of the Jungle in Northern Mariana Islands) (21,12, 2018, Bona) *(Arirang) After School Club (20.03.2018) (Ep.308) *(JTBC) Idol Room (08.01.2018, Bona) (Ep. 34) *(JTBC) Idol Room (02.10.2018) (Ep. 21) *(SBS) Running Man (27.05.2018, Dayoung) (Ep. 402) *(Arirang) After School Club (20.03.2018) (Ep. 308) *(XtvN y tvN) Super TV (2018) *(JTBC) Sugarman 2 (Ep. 8) *(MBC) weekly idol(22.02.2017) *(On Style) Lipstick Prince (16.02.2017) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (21.01.2017) *'('''KBS') Hello Counselor (2017, Bona y Cheng Xiao) *(Arirang) After School Club (10.01.2017) Todas (excepto Mei Qi y Yeon Jung) (Ep.246) *(SBS) Law of the Jungle in Kota Manado) (06.01, 2016, Cheng Xiao) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Songwriter Lee Beomhui special (29.10.2016) *(Arirang) After School Club (30.09.2016) (Ep.230) *(Arirang) After School Club (15.03.2016) (Ep.203) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (19.03.2016) Todas (excepto Yeon Jung) *(YinYueTai) Fan Heart Attack (2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletic Championship XII (2016) *(MBC) Radio Star (15.06.2016, Dayoung) *(SBS) Running Man (01.05.2016, Eun Seo) (Ep. 297) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (2016. Dayoung) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (23.03.2016) Todas (excepto Yeon Jung) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (2016, EXY) *(KBS) MV Bank Stardust 2 (2016) Reality Show *(JTBC) WJSN TV (2017) *(Mnet) Would You Like Girls "My Cosmic Diary" (2016) *(Naver/V App) Uzzu Tape (2016) Programas de Radio *(SBS) Power FM (07.03.2016) *(SBS) Lee Guk Joo Youngstreet (17.03.2016, Dawon & Eunseo) *(SBS) CHJ'S Power Time (18.03.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Kiss The Radio (18.03.2016) *(MBC) Park Kyung Lim's 2 O'Clock Date (12.07.2016, Dayoung, EXY, Soo Bin & Eunseo) Conciertos *'''Cosmic Girls 1st Concert "Would You Like - Happy Moment" 2017 **19 y 20 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall *'Cosmic Girl 2nd Concert "Would You Stay - Secret Box" 2019' **02 y 03 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Imarket Hall *'Cosmic Girls 1st Mini Live In Japan "Would You Like" 2019' **17 Agosto - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **24 Agosto - Osaka - Zepp Osaka Bayside **25 Agosto - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Music Bank Korea Sale Festa (30.09.2016) *Hallyu Concert (08.09.2016) *Pyeongchang Winter Olympics K-Pop Festival (09.09.2016) *Busan International Advertising Festival (25.08.2016) *29 Second Film Festival (20.07.2016) *M! Countdown In China (28.05.2016) *Dream Concert RPW (27 y 28.05.2016) *10th Ulsan Grand Rose Festival (26.05.2016) *Special Happy Concert Champion (27.04.2016) *MBA Partners Premiere (China, 24.04.2016) *Fresh Concert (17.04.2016) *2016 Pro Baseball Game de Apertura (05.04.2016) *KBS Open Concert (06.03.2016) *KT Giga Legends Match (20.02.2016) Premios Curiosidades *Antes de su debut oficial posaron para la revista Cosmopolitan edición febrero 2016. *Cada integrante tiene un Signo que les representa: **Seol A (Sagitario) **Xuan Yi (Acuario). **Bona (Leo). **EXY (Escorpio). **Soo Bin (Virgo). **Luda (Piscis). **Da Won (Aries). **Eun Seo (Géminis). **Cheng Xiao (Cancer). **Mei Qi (Libra). **Yeo Reum (Capricornio). **Da Young (Tauro). **Yeon Jung (Ofiuco). *Alcanzaron los 600 mil seguidores en Weibo antes de haber debutado. * Su Fancafé oficial alcanzó los 1.000 miembros sin haber debutado. * Viven en un solo piso, Bona dijo que es muy grande debido al número de miembros. * El 11 de julio de 2016 se anunció la incorporación de Yu Yeon Jung (ex-miembro de I.O.I) como 13ava miembro de Cosmic Girls, por lo que es el grupo femenino de K-Pop con más integrantes, contando en total con 13 miembros. * El grupo consta de una sola rapera y 5 vocalistas principales. Sin embargo, en el nuevo mini album Yeoreum, Eunseo y Bona rapean, por lo que ahora cuentan con 4 raperas. * Su Fancafé Chino '''en un día subió más de 14.000 miembros. * Una controversia surgió debido a un malentendido alrededor de la grabación del vídeo musical del grupo mientras preparaban su lanzamiento con “The Secret”. El grupo femenino había traspasado Sinduri Coastal Sand Dune, un monumento nacional en el cual hay un cartel donde explicitamente se pide a los visitantes no ingresar al área protegida. la administradora del monumento le dijo al grupo que saliera del dunes a través de un megáfono, pero que ellas no se fueron. También dice que el grupo eventualmente se fue una vez que la policía llegó y les pidió que abandonen el lugar. Starship Entertainment publicó una disculpa en su fan café donde afirmaron que verificaron antes de la grabación que la compañía productora del vídeo musical Fantazylab había recibido el permiso. Starship también dijo que como muchos trabajos se habían grabado allí en el pasado, no pensaron que habría problemas, “Cuando escuchamos sobre las limitaciones en la locación, pedimos que el equipo cesara la grabación y se decidió no incluir las imágenes de la locación en el vídeo musical”. * Alcanzador por primera vez el #1 con su mini album "From. WJSN", la canción "I Wish" ha logrado llegar al primer puesto en la lista de Mnet mientras que en ollehmusic logro el #3. * El 11 de enero del 2017, el grupo compartió un póster a través de su cuenta oficial de Twitter, el cual reveló cómo sus fans serán llamados en el futuro. El nombre oficial del club de fans es '''Ujung (우정), que significa “''amistad''” en coreano y también ha sido descrito por el grupo como una forma abreviada de la palabra “estación espacial”. * El 3 de abril del 2017, el grupo femenino anunció a través de su Twitter que darían su primer concierto titulado “Would You Like” el 19 y 20 de mayo en Seúl en el Blue Square Samsung Card Hall. * En abril del 2017, Cosmic Girls y SEVENTEEN fueron elegidos como los nuevos modelos para la marca de uniformes escolares, Elite. Un representante de la marca dijo: “Cosmic Girls es un grupo idol que constantemente ha mostrado un encanto alegre, ya sea que estén en el escenario o programas de variedades. Decidimos firmar con ellas porque combinan bien con nuestra imagen que ayuda a formar la cultura juvenil”. * En mayo del 2017 se anunció que Cosmic Girls haría su regreso a principios de junio con su primer álbum de estudio (completo)desde que hicieran su debut el pasado año. El afamado equipo Black Eyed Pilseung. quienes han compuesto grandes éxitos como “Touch My Body” de SISTAR o “Cheer Up” de TWICE, entre otros, será el que producirá su canción promocional "Happy". * El 1 de septiembre de 2017, la cuenta oficial de Twitter de Cosmic Girls compartió una imagen del light stick del grupo, que estará disponible en diciembre del 2017. Ellas también indicaron los colores oficiales del grupo, que tendrá un total de tres colores (Pantone1625C, Pantone294C y Pantone427C) y significan que todos los los momentos que son compartidos entre Cosmic Girls y Ujung brillan como estrellas en el espacio. * El 28 de diciembre, el grupo femenino reveló el diseño para su nuevo light stick oficial el cual incluye el texto WJSN X Ujung, siendo Ujung el nombre del fan club. El light stick será lanzado el 31 de enero. * Las miembros chinas Mei Qi y Xuan Yi participaron en el programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101 China logrando quedar en el primer y segundo puesto respectivamente. Han hecho su debut chino junto a las otras ganadoras de PRODUCE 101 China, su grupo se llama Rocket Girls. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Fan Café Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Facebook Oficial * YouTube Oficial * VLive Oficial Galería CosmicGirls01.jpg CosmicGirls02.jpg CosmicGirls03.jpg CosmicGirls04.jpg CosmicGirls05.jpg CosmicGirls06.jpg CosmicGirls07.jpg CosmicGirls08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Cosmic Girls - Mo Mo Mo.|Mo Mo Mo Cosmic Girls - Catch Me|Catch Me Cosmic Girls - Secret|Secret Cosmic Girls - Secret (R&B ver.)|Secret (R&B Ver.) MV 우주소녀(WJSN) 너에게 닿기를(I Wish)|I Wish Cosmic Girls - I Wish (Performance Video)| I Wish (Performance Ver.) Cosmic Girls - I Wish (Ballad Ver)|I Wish (Ballad Ver.) MV 우주소녀(WJSN) - HAPPY|Happy 'China' Cosmic Girls - Mo Mo Mo (Chinese Ver)|Mo Mo Mo (Chinese Ver.) Cosmic Girls - Secret (Chinese Ver)|Secret (Chinese Ver.) Cosmic Girls - I Wish (Chinese Ver)|I Wish (Chinese Ver.) Starship Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CGirlBand Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:Kakao M Corporation